The Committee on Cognitive Research will sponsor a series of workshops and conferences designed to stimulate new research on cognition in natural settings. One major conference will focus upon the nature of spatial orientation and will draw upon research findings as well as applied experience in areas such as map reading and aerial and sea navigation. A second conference will examine alternative conceptions of decision making processes and will involve researchers familiar with organization management, micro-economics, artificial intelligence and political science. In addition to these conferences, the committee will plan a series of small exploratory workshops to examine promising new areas for the study of cognition in practical situations. Scientists will be invited to discuss with the committee radically different perspectives on knowledge. The Committee believes that our current understanding of cognition can be informed by a serious consideration of ideas from such diverse areas as hermeneutics, phenomenology, buddhism, and quantum mechanics.